In My Dream
by magbe3
Summary: Aku melihatnya lagi…  Ini sudah ke yang ketiga kalinya  aku melihatnya…/yaoi/kyusung/yewon/wonkyu/one shoot gagal/RnR?


Aku melihatnya lagi…

Ini sudah ke yang ketiga kalinya aku melihatnya…

Seorang namja, dia duduk di tempat yang sama, seperti tiga hari yang lalu…

Jika ku perhatikan… dia seperti menyimpan suatu masalah…

Aku ingin mengengenalnya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In My Dream**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, siwon.**

**Pairing: kyusung, wonkyu,wonsung**

**Warning: YAOI, OOC, Angsat, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya**

**Author Cuma minjem castnya doing, tapi, ni ff, hasil pemikiran author sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma… aku pulang". Teriak seorang namja tinggi sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Kamu sudah pulang wonnie…". Tampak seorang yeoja paruh baya dari arah dapur, ditangannya terdapat sebuah sendok, mungkin ia baru selesai memasak.

"Ne umma..". jawab namja yang di panggil wonnie tadi sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kamu tak makan dulu chagi?". Tanya yeoja tersebut, lagi.

"Anni umma, aku sudah kenyang". tubuh siwon menghilang bersamaan dengan suaranya yang tak terdengar lagi.

.

.

Siwon merebahkan tubuhnya di kasurnya yang cukup luas, tanpa melepas dan mengganti pakaiannya,ia menutup matanya, tanpa menunggu lama siwon sudah terlelap dan sampai di alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

Saat ini siwon tengah berada di sebuah taman, taman yang dihiasi dengan ribuan bunga, nampak berbagai jenis dan warna bunga yang menghiasi taman tersebut, begitu indah memang. Di tengah taman terdapat sebuah pohon besar, pohon tersebut begitu rimbun dengan daun-daunnya yang berterbangan ditiup angin.

"Taman ini lagi". Gumam siwon pelan saat mengetahui ia sedang berada dimana. Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya saat menemukan sebuah objek yang sudah lama dia perhatikan duduk manis dibawah pohon di tengah taman.

Siwon memutuskan untuk menghampiri sang objek, sambil melewati jalan setapak menuju pohon.

Saat berada di samping sang objek siwon tak melakukan apapun, ia hanya memperhatikan sang objek yang ternyata adalah seorang namja manis.

Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, namja tersebut mendongakkan wajahnya, melihat siapa yang menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum manis saat melihat siwon berdiri di sampingnya.

"Annyeong… mian jika aku mengganggumu". Sapa siwon pada si namja.

"Anni.. kau tak mengganggu".balas si namja, masi dengan sunyumnya yang meneduhkan hati.

"Bolehkah saya duduk disini?". Namja tersebut mengangguk pelan, setelah mendapatkan izin, siwon segera menyamankan duduknya di samping namja tadi.

Siwon menatatap namja yang duduk disebelahnya yang sedanag menutup mata sambil merasakan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

"Siwon..". ucap siwon mencoba lebih akrab.

"Yesung..". balas si namja-masi dengan mata yang tertutup, sedangkan siwon masi manatap si namja yang bernama yesung tersebut.

"Aku sering melihatmu disini". Ucap siwon lagi.

"Ya~ aku suka berada di sini, aku merasa nyaman di sini". Yesung membuka matanya dan metatap siwon yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Di sini memang indah, aku juga mau jika berda di sini setiap saat"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Aku suka ketenangan".

Mereka mulai membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, walaupun yang berbicara siwon, namun yesung juga bukan pendengar yang buruk.

.

.

.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya karna sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Sambil menguap lebar siwon mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Namun, sekilas ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan seseorang di alam mimpinya tadi, "Yesung" gumamnya dan segera bersiap-siap menuju tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

.

.

.

"Pagi chagi~". Siwon mencium sekilas pipi namjachingunya yang sedang berkutat dengan psp nya.

"Ya~ hyung.. jangan cium aku… aku tak suka". Balas-namjachingu-siwon, wajahnya berkedut menandakan ia sedang kesal.

"Kamu lebih manis cika cemberut gitu kyu chagi". Rayu siwon dan mencium sekilas kyu dan segera pergi sebelum kyu mengamuk dan menghajarnya.

.

.

.

"Chagi.. kita di rumahmu saja ya mengerjakan tugasnya..". rengek siwon pada kyuhyun-namjachingunya.

"Hyung, kamu sudah besar, jangan bersikap seperti itu deh". Kyuhyun mencubit pipi siwon keras. Siwon hanya tertawa keras menanggapi perkataan kyuhyun. Melihat siwon yang menertawakannya kyuhyun kembali marah dan memukuli siwon sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

"Umma.. aku pulang..". kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya sambil siwon mengekor di belakang. Tidak lama kemudian muncul seorang yeoja dari salah satu ruangan di rumah itu.

"Sudah pulang kyu.." Tanya sang yeoja yang sudah pasti dia adalah ibunya kyuhyun.

"Iya umma… aku juga mau memperkenalkan seseorang pada umma". Dengan cepat siwon segera menyapa nyonya cho dan membungkuk hormat. "Anyeong ahjumma, choi siwon imnida" ucap siwon.

"Apa kamu namjachingunya kyu?". Tebak nyonya cho tepat. Siwon dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu.

"Yasudah.. kalian jangan malu-malu seperti itu, silahkan siwon duduk di sana, umma akan mengambilkan minuman dulu.

Setelah nyonya choi pergi, siwon dan kyuhyunpun duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada di sana.

.

.

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka bersama-sama, kyuhyun terlihat begitu sabar mengajari siwon yang selalu menganggunya, perhatian siwon tidak pada pelajarannya, tetapi kepada namja chingunya yang telah membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Huhh akhirnya selesai juga" ucap kyuhyun sambil menyeka keringat yang membanjiri keningnya, sambil tersenyum lega.

"Kau hebat chagi..". balas siwon. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kepada kyuhyun, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya menutup metanya, ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan siwon padanya.

Namun, saat wajah mereka akan bertemu, sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka..

"Ehemm.. mian umma menganggu kalian, umma Cuma ingin mengantarkan ini". Nyonya choi meletakan sebuah cake di atas meja da segera pergi meninggalkan siwon dan kyuhyun". Dari arah dapur terdengar suara nyonya choi samar

"Sekarang kalian bisa melanjutkannya". Mendengar ucapan ummanya, kyuhyun langsung membuang muka tidak jauh dari kyuhyun, siwon juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Siwon, yang wajahnya masi memarah itu mencoba mencari objek lain-untuk mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah kyuhyun.

Siwon memperhatikan semua foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding rumah kyuhyun, ia akan terkekeh pelan jika menemukan foto kyuhyun yang begitu lucu atau begitu manis.

Namun mata siwon berhenti saat melihat sebuah foto, dimana terdapat gambar seorang namja yang begitu manis, dengan mata sipit dan senyum yang begitu indah, namja yang berada di dalam foto tersebut memberikan sebuah ketenangan bagi orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Seakan penasaran dengan sosok sang namja yang ia rasa tidak asing, siwon memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

"Chagi… aku mau Tanya dia siapa?". Tanya siwon sambil menunjuk sebuah foto. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tangan siwon, sekejap, raut wajah kyuhyun berubah saat mengetahui siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh siwon.

"Dia hyung ku". jawab kyuhyun dingin. Seolah mengerti dengan perubahan ekspresi kyuhyun, siwon memustuskan untuk tidak menanyakan lebih.

.

.

.

Saat ini siwon sedang berada dikamarnya, dia baru saja kembali dari rumah kyuhyun, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada kyuhyun, setelah ia menanyakan namja yang kyuhyun akui dia adalah hyung-nya. Tersirat sebuah kebencian, kerinduan, penyesalan, dan perasaan lainnya yang tidak dapat siwon pahami.

Siwon memutuskan untuk tidur, mencoba tidak memikirkan apapun.

.

.

.

"Hai Yesung hyung, aku datang lagi". Uca siwon pada yesung, saat ini siwon berada di taman yang selalu menjadi mimpinya, begitupun dengan yesung, setiap malam siwon selalu memimpikan bertemu dengan yessung.

"Hai siwon". Jawab yesung seadanya, entah kenapa, terpancar kesedihan dari matanya.

Mengetahui ada yang tidak beres dengan yesung, siwon mencoba untuk bertanya.

"Hyung.. gwenchana?" Tanya siwon cemas.

"Gwenchanayo siwon". Yesung mencoba untuk tersenyum, bukannya sebuah senyuman yang keluar, tapi malah setitik cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya, sontak hal tersebut membuat siwon terkejut, siwon segera memeluk yesung, membiarkan yesung menangis di pelukannya.

.

.

.

Saat ini yesung sudah kembali tenang, yesung merasa lega karena telah menumpahkan perasaannya, dengan siwon yang masi setia disampingnya.

"Hyung.. wea? Jika ada suatu hal kau bisa ceritakan padaku hyung.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu". Ucap siwon saat menyakini yesung sudah kembali tenang.

Awalnya yesung hanya terdiam, beberapa saat kemudian yesung membuang nafas.

"Dia membenci ku siwon". Ucapnya kemudian.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya ia masi bingung dengan apa yang di ucapkan yesung.

"Siapa hyung?. Tanya siwon, masi memperhatikan yesung. Beberapa saat kemudian siwon melihat sebuah senyuman miris di wajah yesung.

"Jika ku katakana apa kamu mau membantuku?". Siwon mengangguk bagaimanapun ia ingin sekali menolong yesung.

Beberapa saat setelah itu yesung menatap kedua mata siwon dengan intens. Tiba-tiba siwon merasa berputar-putar, ia merasa pusing, dan menutup matanya. Cukup lama, saat ia membuka mata, siwon melihat sebuah layar besar di depan yang menampilkan sebuah gambar.

.

.

::Flasback::

Cahaya matahari memasuki kamar seorang namja, merasa cahaya itu mengganggunya, namja tersebut memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia merapikan kasurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Namja tersebut keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang rapi, ia menuju ke sebuah kamar, tanpa permisi sedikitpun ia langsung masuk begitu saja.

Di dalam kamar terlihat seseorang yang masi bergelung di bawah selimut, ia tersenyum menampilkan evil smirknya, sambil berjalan menuju orang yang masi tertidur itu.

"Kyu…. Bangun ini sudah pagi.. bukankah kita hari ini harus pergi". Sambil menarik-narik selimut orang yang ternyata adalah kyu. Sedangkan kyu tak menunjukan ia akan segera bangun. Kesal, ia mencoba menarik selimut itu lagi, tapi kali ini lebih keras, namun ia terjatuh saat merasakan seseorang menariknya yang mengakibatkan ia terjatuh dengan posisi menindih tubuh kyu.

"Pagi sungie hyung…". Ucap kyuhyun dengan tersenyum lebar, dan tangan yang memeluk namja tersebut yang ternyata adalah yesung.

"YA.. cho kyuhyun! Lepaskan hyung!. Yesung memukul kepala kyu keras.

"Ani hyung.. biarkan aku memeluk hyung ya.. lima menit saja hyung, lima menit saja biarkan kita seperti ini". Yesung yang sudah terbiasa dengan perbuatan kyuhyun padanya tiap pagi pun tidak mempernasalahkannya lagi.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. kita mau kemana?". Tanya kyuhyun kepada yesung yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, yesung melihat kearah kyuhyun sekilas, karna ia sedang megemudi, jadi ia harus focus.

" Hyung akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan.. karna besok kau mau pergi dan mungkin kita akan bertemu beberapa tahun kemudian." jawab yesung dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Hyung..aku tidak mau yinggal dengan yunho ahjussi sih". Kyu meregut kesal.

"Wae? Mereka orang baik dan sudah menganggapmu seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau". Yesung tak menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

Untuk tujuan awal, yesung dan kyuhyun menuju taman hiburan, mereka bermain dengan senangnya. Yesung seperti mengasuh seorang anak kecil jika bersama kyuhyun, kyuhyun selalu merengak padanya.

Merasa lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, namun sebelum pulang, yesung sempat melihat sebuah gelang yang bagus, dan memutuskan untuk membeli untuknya dan kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Saat ini yesung sedang membantu kyuhyun untuk membereskan barang-barang kyuhyun yang akan ia bawa nanti ke Jepang, kyuhyun harus tinggal di jepang selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, karena ia mendapat beasiswa di sana dan tinggal dengan paman dan bibinya.

"Kyu.. nanti di sana kau tidak boleh nakal dan merepotkan ahjussi dan ahjumma". Ucap yesung memperingatkan kyuhyun. Tapi entah kenapa dari tadi kyuhyun tak berbicara sedikitpun, padahal ia cukup cerewet.

Setelah lama dalam keheningan akhirnya kyuhyun angkat suara juga,

"Hyung.. pinta aku untuk tetap tinggal". Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, kini ia focus pada kyuhyun. "Wea?". Tanyanya singkat.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yesung, kyuhyun malah mendekat kearahnya. Yesung tak tau apa yang di pikirkan kyuhyunsaat ini.

"Kyuhyun.. ada apa?" Tanya yesung lagi. Tetapi kyuhyun masi saja berjalan ke arahnya.

Setelah berada tepat di depan yesung, dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir yesung, menekan dan melumatnya kasar. Yesung yang terkejut mencoba mendorong kyuhyun, namun apa daya, ia sudah terkunci oleh kyuhyun, pasrah, ia hanya pasrah saat kyuhyun menciumnya dengan paksa.

Lama, yesung mulai merasakan nafasnya memendek, ia butuh udara segar. dengan sekuat tenaga yesung mendorong kyuhyun, dan berhasil, ia berhasil lepas dari kyuhyun. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, yesung mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya "Kyuu.. wea kyu?"

Kyuhyun menundukan wajahnya, dan kemudian kembali mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap yesung.

"Hyung…Saranghae". Satu kalimat dari kyuhyun itu langsung membuat yesung menganga.

"kyuhyun, tpi kita…". Yesung menghentikan ucapannya karna segera di potong kyuhyun.

"Apa hyung?.. apa hyung ingin mengatakan kita saudara?, tidak hyung, kita tidak bersaudara dan tidak memiliki hubungan darah sedikit pun! Aku tak pernah menganggap hyung sebagai cho yesung, aku selalu menganggap mu sebagai kim yesung hyung! Itu semua karna aku emcintaimu.. lebih dari sebagai seorang saudara!. Setelah mengatakan itu semua, kyuhyun segera berlari keluar kamar, ia tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaannya selama ini.

Sedangkan yesung ia hanya menangis, ia menangis karna tak mengerti apa yang telah di dengarnya, walaupun ia hanya seorang anak angkat di keluarga choi, tetapi ia sudah menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya sendiri. Ia bingung…

.

.

.

Yesung terbangun dari tidurnya, sejak semalam ia menangis memikirkan perasaan kyuhyun padanya selama ini.

Dan hari ini adalah hari di mana kyuhyun akan berangkat keluar negeri, yesung memutuskan ia tidak akan mengantarkan kyuhyun ia masi takut bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

.

.

Yesung merasakan ponselnya bergetar saat ia sedang berdiri di balkon rumahnya, yesung membuka pesan tersebut, tanpa memperhatikan siapa si pengirim.

From: kyuhyun

To: sungie hyung

"Hyung, aku benar-benar kecewa padamu karna kau sangat pengecut! Aku membenci mu hyung!"

Perlahan cairan bening mengalir deras dari sudut matanya, membasahi kedua pipi chubby yesung setelah ia membaca pesan dari kyuhyun tersebut. Rasa bersalah kembali menyeruak keluar, membuat yesung tak henti-hentinya menangis.

.

.

.

::5 days later::

"Hari ini kyuhyun pulang.. aku senang, sudah lama aku merindukan dongsaeng ku yang satu itu, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku sadar, ternyata aku juga mencintainya, kyuhyun saranghae". Gumam yesung, ia begitu senang dongsaeng kesayangan nya akan segera pulang, ia akan mengatakan pada kyuhyun bahwa ia juga mencintainya, ya. Sejak kyuhyun pergi, perlahan-lahan yesung merasa merindukan kyuhyun, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan kyuhyun. Ia sudah mengatakannya kepada umma-angkatnya, dan ummanya mengerti dan menyetujui hubungan mereka.

Dan saat ini yesung sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang dari rumah temannya-donghae, entah kenapa saat ini yesung tidak menggunakan mobilnya dan memilih untuk jalan kaki, padahal rumahnya dengan rumah donghae cukup jauh.

Saat melewati tempat penyebrangan jalan, tidak sengaja yesung menjatuh kan gelangnya, gelang yang ia beli bersama kyuhyun.

"Di sini kau rupanya". Yesung mengambil gelang tersebut. Namun tanpa ia sadari, lampu sudah berubah hijau, dan tanpa terhindarkan yesung tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya.

.

.

.

"Sungie.. kau harus bertahan..". isak umma yesung saat yesung di bawa ke ICU, yesung sempat menyadarkan diri sebentar".

"Umma". Yesung berucap lemah.

"Ne chagi.. umma di sini".

"Umma.. jangan beritahu kyuhyun ya umma".

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Aku tak ingin kyuhyun khawatir, apa umma mau berjanji pada ku?"

"Ne chagi.. umma janji". Nyonya choi berhenti di depan pintu icu, ia harus menunggu disana, sambil terisak nyonya choi setia menunggu yesung, ia hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berdo'a.

::Fhasback And::

.

.

.

Siwon terhenyak saat melihat kejadian tersebut, ia tak pernah mengetahui kyuhyun mempunyai seorang hyung, bahkan ia sampai jatuh hati pada hyungnya sendiri.

"Siwon…". Yesung mengguncang tubuh siwon dan mencoba menyadarkan siwon.

Setelah cukup lama barulah siwon kembali sadar dari keterkejutannya. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yesung. Ia melihat bibir yesung bergerak.

"Setelah itu, aku koma, hampir setahun aku tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan kyuhyun, selama ini dia tidak mengetahui keadaan ku". Yesung menghentikan ucapannya sebentar.

"Dia hanya tau, aku sekolah di luar negeri, dua tahun setelah dia bersekolah di jepang". Lanjut yesung. Entah karena apa, siwon berani memeluk yesung, mengandarkan kepala yesung di dadanya, yesung kembali menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Aku kau mau menolong ku siwon?". Tanya yesung yang masi menangis.

"Apapun hyumg". Balasnya.

"Bisakah kau katakana pada kyuhyun, aku sungguh menyesal, aku sunnguh bodoh, aku tak bisa mengakui perasaan ku padanya, aku.. aku terlalu pengecut". Isakan yesung semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tak punya cukup waktu, aku sudah tak sanggup bertahan". Kali ini yesung berhenti menangis dan tersenyum. Siwon mengangguk.

"Dan satu lagi… katakan padanya, Saranghae".

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui masa lalu tentang namja yang di cintainya, siwon memutuskan untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada kyuhyun.

Siwon mengajak kyuhyun keatap sekolahnya.

"ada apa chagi?" Tanya kyuhyun polos, saat berada di atap.

"Aku ingin bertanya pada mu". Jawab siwon to the poin

"Apa pun chagi". Dalam keadaan seperti ini pun kyuhyun masi sempatnya bercanda.

"Ini tentang yesung hyung". Mendengar nama yesung, ekspresi kyuhyun langsung merubah, jelas dia sangat tidak menyukai namja yang bernama yesung itu.

"mengapa sebelumnya kau tak pernah cerita padaku, tentang yesung hyung?". Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari siwon.

"Itu tak penting".

"tapi itu penting bagi ku". Ucap siwon sambil memaksa kyuhyun untuk menatapnya.

"Kau kau mencinyainya?"

"Aku membencinya!". Kyuhyun menepis tanngan siwon.

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku cho kyuhyun".

"Aku tak berbohong!, aku membencinya!, aku sangat membencinya, aku benci saat ia memanggilku kyuhyun, aku benci saat dia tersenyum pada ku.. aku…aku…". Kyuhyun tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya, wajahnya sudah di penuhi air mata, siwon tak kuasa melihat kyuhyun seperti itu, ia memeluk kyuhyun, menenangkannya.

"Aku… aku mencintainya…".ucap kyuhyun masi dengan ke adaan menangis.

"Aku akan membawamu padanya". Bisik siwon.

.

.

.

Saat ini siwon dan kyuhyun berada di depan kamar rawat seseorang, dengan berhati-hati, siwon membuka pintu tersebut, dengan kyuhyun yang mengekor di belakangnya. Bingung.

"Siapa yang di rawat di sini?". Bitin kyuhyun.

Saat telah memasuki kamar, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menagisi seseorang, kyuhyun, memperhatikan siapa orang itu, seketika matanya membulat saat mengetahui namja yang terbaring lemas tak bernyawa di kasur putihnya.

"Hyung…". Teriak kyuhyun, segera kyuhyun memeluk namja yang ternyata adalah yesung-hyungnya, namja yang sangat ia cintai hingga sekarang.

"Kyuhyun…". Yeoja tadi menyadari kedatangan kyuhyun, yang ternyata adalah nyonya choi.

"Hyung.." kyuhyun menangis histeris dengan air mata yang mengalir deras keluar dari matanya.

"Kyuhyun… dia sudah pergi.. maafkan umma, tak segera memberitahumu tentang keadaan yesung". Tak jauh berbeda dari kyuhyun, nyonya choi juga menangis, begitupun siwon, yang hanya berdiri mematung sedari tadi. Ia juga menangis, ia tak menyangka, namja yang mulai dekat denannya itu sekarang telah pergi, padahal ia mulai merasakan suatu perasaan pada yesung.

.

.

.

Nampak dua orang namja yang sedng duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang cukup ramai. Sepertinya mereka menikmati ketenangan yang mereka rasakan.

"Siwonnie.. tak terasa sudah setahun yesung hyung meninggalkan kita". Ucap seorang namja yang duduk di samping namja yang ia panggil dengan siwon.

"Ya.. aku tahu, padahal aku mulai menyukainya". Balas siwon, kyuhyun memukul siwon pelan.

"Aku senang, kau masi mau menganggapku sebagai namjachingu, padahal saat itu aku hanya menjadikanmu pelarianku, karna aku merasa kecewa pada sungie hyung..". kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada siwon. Siwon mengusap kepala kyuhyun pelan.

"Haha.. sayangnya aku terlalu mencintaimu, tipi setelah bertemu yesung, sepertinya aku juga jatuh cinta padanya. Siwon terkekeh pelan.

"Biarlah..". kyuhyun menjawab seadanya, mungkin ia cemburu.

"oh iya..". siwon merogoh sakunya, setelah mengingat suatu hal.

Siwon mengeluarkan sebuah gelang, gelang berwarna putih.

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar gelang tersebut dari tangan siwon, ia terlihat terkejut.

"Ini.. ini gelang yesung hyung.. dimana kau mendapatkannya hyung?". Kyuhyun menyandingkan gelang tersebut dengan gelang yang ada di tangannya.

"Ku kira sudah hilang..". ucap kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"Dimana hyung temukan?". Siwon mengusap kepala kyuhyun pelan.

"Aku menemukn gelang itu di jalan, tepat ketika yesung hyung kecelakaan, dan apa kau tau chagi, karna gelang itu aku bisa bertemu yesung hyung. Jawab siwon, dengan senyum yang menampakan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Yap".

"Aku merindukan yesung hyung..". ucap kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan kedua gelang tersebut.

"Aku juga.. dan aku harap dia hadir dalam mampi kita". Siwon tersenyum, kyuhyun pun mengangguk-mengiyakan ucapan siwon.

"Semoga".

.

.

.

THE END

Fiufff*ngelap keringat*. Author balek lagi.. kali ini bawa one shoot aja, dan tetap dengan wonkyusung.

Ff ini sebagai ucapan maaf author yang kemaren ngaret publis hate you but I love you.. dan sebagai selingan doang, supaya riders ng' bosan ama author. Kayaknya author bakalan bikin ff yang castnya yesung, siwon, kyuhyun mulu.. jadi jangan bosan ya…^^

Awalnya mo pake donghea, tpi entah kenapa berobah jadi kyuhyun*ng' nanya..

And ff ini special buat yewon shipper^^

Segitu dulu… author Cuma mau mita ripiu…

Ripiu ya.. ya… ya…

Gomawo^^


End file.
